


51

by SvanireAngel



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Consensual Violence, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, Romance, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: Personalmente creo que Leila Williams es un personaje interesante y hasta incomprendido. En esta historia, ella narra todo lo acontecido en su vida desde que Christian Grey entró en ella hasta que se fue. Pero su versión es diferente a la que cuenta "Cincuenta tonos". Leila es la sombra No. 51 en la vida de un hombre lleno de claroscuros. Y ella vivió y sufrió todo de una manera muy distinta.





	1. Conocí a Christian Grey

“Todas aquí tenemos algo en común, ¿cierto? Sufrimos maltratos por parte de nuestras parejas, y aunque he escuchado todas sus historias (algunas de ellas, sumamente escalofriantes) creo que encontrarán que la mía es bastante peculiar. No estoy aquí para provocar su lástima, más bien estoy segura de que habrá detalles que despertarán su curiosidad, su envidia quizá, e incluso su lascivia, aunque algunas de ustedes la repriman. Aclaro que no estoy orgullosa de muchas de las cosas que escucharán, pero también hay otras de las que no me arrepiento y las volvería a experimentar, si pudiese, aunque jamás con _él._ Nunca con _él.”_

 

-Bueno- dijo la moderadora, sentada justo frente a mí en el círculo -ésta es la primera vez que escuchamos palabra de tí, Leila. Empieza, por favor.

-El amor siempre ha sido para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte- dije.

-Como para todas- dijo Marie; las demás rieron.

 

Marie era una chica pálida y muy flacucha. Rió con su propio comentario, pero la verdad era que hablaba por su propia experiencia. Ella había estado a punto de matar a su ex esposo, y al no haber podido, intentó suicidarse. Se libró de la cárcel después de la evaluación psicológica que le hicieron y de la comprobación de las tremendas golpizas de las que era víctima. Por si fuera poco, hacía algunos años le habían diagnosticado SIDA, un recuerdo de su ex esposo que llevaría de por vida.

 

-Sí, como para todas- dije, cuando las risas fueron calmándose -Tuve otras parejas en mi vida pero no tengo nada que valga la pena mencionar al respecto. Mi vida era más bien aburrida.

-Y entonces vino él… -habló Marie, una vez más.

-Así es- respondí seriamente -Y entonces vino él, como un huracán, a modificarme el panorama y la geografía.

 

*******

 

Conocí a Christian Grey en una etapa muy difícil de mi vida. Recién me había graduado, pero no conseguía empleo en ninguna parte, ya que no contaba con experiencia en el campo. Para pagarme la carrera había tenido que trabajar en todo, menos en lo que me importaba de verdad, y he ahí las consecuencias. Mis padres ya no hablaban conmigo, por lo tanto tampoco contaba con su apoyo, ni económico ni moral. Estaba sola.

 

Un día vi un anuncio donde una importante empresa de la ciudad estaba recibiendo solicitudes para contratar nuevo personal. La empresa era Grey Enterprises Holdings, y no se piense que vi el anuncio en un periódico cualquiera, sino que por casualidad me encontré con su página de internet y accedí a la bolsa de trabajo. Yo no tenía ni idea de a qué se dedicaba la empresa, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar, pero estaba tan desesperada que no quise descartar ninguna posibilidad.

 

Algo que llamó poderosamente mi atención fue el último de los requisitos ahí enlistados, el cual decía:

 

_-Indispensable tener una EXCELENTE PRESENTACIÓN._

Así, con todo y las letras mayúsculas. Eso sólo se podía interpretar de una manera: en esa empresa sólo contrataban gente guapa.

 

“Pues bueno,-me dije- al fin algo de suerte”. Me consideraba bonita, y a juzgar por los comentarios de los demás, tenía razón. Así las cosas, concerté una cita para que me hicieran una entrevista, y asistí el día fijado vistiendo mi mejor saco, mi mejor falda y la única bolsa de mano que me quedaba. Me esmeré tanto en mi arreglo personal que por poco y olvidaba alistar mi curriculum y mis demás papeles que avalaban mis estudios. Llegué con diez minutos de anticipación, Google Maps me ahorró estar preguntando cómo llegar. Una vez ahí, viendo sólo la fachada del edificio, empecé a comprender el por qué de la encarecida petición con respecto a la presentación tan impecable.

 

Aquella era una enorme masa gris brillante alzándose en la ciudad. Si el exterior era imponente, cuando estuve en el interior casi me fui de espaldas. Todo era sumamente pulcro, y aunque un poco estéril, se destilaba elegancia y seriedad; pero sin duda lo más llamativo de todo era el personal femenino, ya que, hasta donde había podido darme cuenta, todas ahí eran rubias.

 

-¿Tiene cita?- preguntó la rubia de recepción, sin mirarme por estar atenta a algo que escribía.

-Sí, para una entrevista- respondí rápidamente.

 

La rubia alzó la vista y me miró de pies a cabeza, tras lo cual soltó una risita y volvió a su trabajo. Sólo me dijo:

 

-Recursos humanos está en el segundo piso, ahí la atenderán.

 

Debido a la molesta risita de la tonta esa, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de agradecerle la información. Fui con toda la seguridad que me era posible hasta el ascensor y logré llegar al segundo piso en una pieza. En recursos humanos salió… sí, otra rubia, más amable y sonriente, quien me hizo pasar a una salita para esperar a que saliera otra persona de la entrevista. Me ofreció algo de tomar, le acepté un café, aunque luego me arrepentí porque no había llevado mi cepillo de dientes o mínimo una menta. Resolví no beberme el café, por más que se me antojara, ya que no había desayunado nada.

 

-¿No le gustó el café, señorita?

 

Volví la vista muy asustada y me tope con un par de ojos grises impresionantes. El color fue lo que acaparó toda mi atención, ni siquiera me fijé en la manera en que me miraban.

 

-Eh, sí, está bueno- alcancé a decir.

 

“Buenísimo…”, pensé.

 

-No le ha dado ni un sorbo- observó -Si no le gustó sólo dígalo. Puede pedir otro con toda confianza.

Era un hombre joven, de unos veintitantos, treinta cuando mucho. Era alto, de porte elegante y muy erguida postura. El traje oscuro y la camisa blanca envolvían a la perfección su cuerpo que, aún con toda esa ropa, era notoriamente atlético. Tenía un semblante un tanto sombrío y sus ojos grises eran profundos y vivaces, denotaban inteligencia y algo más que no sabía definir con exactitud pero que resultaba intrigante. Su cobrizo cabello estaba en perfecto orden, ciñendo aquella cabeza cual corona ciñendo la de un rey. Había algo en la forma tan masculina de su cuello que estaba pidiendo a gritos una mordida. Tuve que darle un buen sorbo al café para que una quemadura en la lengua fuese lo que me sacara de tales pensamientos.

 

Mientras tanto, aquel hombre intercambió algunas palabras y sonrisas con la mujer que me recibiera, después abrió la puerta de la oficina a la que se suponía yo tenía que entrar; pidió algo, unos papeles, tras lo cual salió y volvió a mirarme con curiosidad, haciéndome sentir muy incómoda.

 

-¿A qué ha venido, señorita?

-Está aquí para ser entrevistada- contestó por mí la rubia. Él no pareció muy contento de que yo no respondiera y alzó las cejas, indicandome que esperaba que yo hablara.

-Estoy aquí para una entrevista de trabajo.

-Mmmh, ya…- volvió a mirar sus papeles y luego dijo: ¿Está al tanto de las exigencias de ésta empresa, en cuanto a imagen se refiere?

 

Sus ojos me recorrieron desde los tacones, las piernas y todo lo demás hasta llegar a mi cabello. Estaba descalificandome por mi apariencia, me miraba desdeñosamente y me hizo sentir profundamente avergonzada y humillada.

 

-Estaba al tanto- dije poniéndome de pie y arreglandome la falda -, pero si no le parece así, entonces…

-¿A qué hora la citaron?- me preguntó sin siquiera poner atención a lo que estaba diciendo ni a lo ofendida que me mostraba.

-A las 10, pero le estoy diciendo que…

 

Hablaba en vano, él no me escuchaba. Alzó la vista para contemplar un reloj que estaba en la pared y luego se volvió hacia la rubia para decirle:

 

-Son 10:30.

-Lo sé señor Grey, pero la entrevista anterior ha demorado debido a que…

-Ese no es problema de la señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Leila- respondí seriamente -Leila Williams.

-Lo siento, señor Grey- se disculpó la rubia, muy afectada.

-Ya estamos media hora más allá de las disculpas- dijo el “señor Grey”; se dirigió a mí y me dijo: -Venga conmigo, yo le haré la entrevista.

-¿Qué?- saltó la rubia -Pero señor, usted no…

-¿No tengo por qué hacerlo? ¿No es mi trabajo? ¿No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo?- dijo, alzando la voz -Sí, quizá tenga razón, pero dado que mi personal de recursos humanos se ha visto rebasado de sus capacidades, veré que puedo hacer para ayudar.

La rubia y yo nos miramos totalmente contrariadas; luego él dejó los papeles que revisara con tanto afán sobre el escritorio más cercano y se volvió hacia mí para indicarme que lo siguiera. Miré a la rubia, buscando respuestas o ayuda una vez más, pero tan sólo se encogió de hombros y me indicó que siguiera a su jefe y al que podría ser el mío. Debí haber supuesto que su oficina estaba lo más alejada posible de los mortales, lo que implicaba un tortuoso viaje en elevador, cosa que odio muchísimo, pero las escaleras no eran una opción y dudo mucho que para él lo fueran.

 

Me pegué lo más que pude a una esquina del compartimiento, apretando con todas mis fuerzas la carpeta con mis papeles que había llevado. Cuando el elevador se detenía y abría sus puertas en algún piso, yo aprovechaba para respirar profundamente y relajar un poco los brazos, pero ese alivio no duraba mucho. A mitad del viaje, y tras intercambiar saludos con varias personas que abandonaron el elevador, el misterioso señor Grey se dio cuenta de todo.

 

-¿Fobia a los elevadores?- preguntó sin darle mucha importancia.

-No sé si sea fobia, pero los detesto- respondí, abriendo los ojos y forzandome a mirar al piso.

-Relájese, estamos por llegar.

 

Asentí ligeramente y volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando que de verdad esa tortura terminara lo antes posible. Al abrirlos nuevamente, sintiendo que todo movimiento había cesado, tenía el rostro de “Mr. Grey” frente al mío, mirándome con impaciencia.

 

-Llegamos. ¿Puede bajar, por favor?

 

Se apartó de mí para detener la puerta del elevador mientras yo me ponía a salvo sobre el suelo del pasillo. Sentí el aroma de su colonia, de su cabello, incluso de su aliento fresco. No pude tener mejor despertar de aquella pesadilla que tanto me hacía padecer desde muy joven.

 

-Pase a mi oficina, por favor. No se detenga.

 

Más rubias trabajaban ahí como secretarias o asistentes o qué sé yo; me preguntaba si yo realmente encajaría con aquel uniforme y en una empresa que parecía totalmente inclinada a contratar mujeres rubias, por no decir muy guapas. Me consideraba guapa, como ya lo había dicho, pero definitivamente no al nivel de aquellas.

 

-Tome asiento- me dijo el señor Grey -¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar o ya tuvo suficiente con el café?

-Así estoy bien, gracias- dije, sentandome en una cómoda silla de oficina.

-Por supuesto…

 

No entendí a qué se refería esa frase, sobre todo por la manera en cómo la dijo, con un tono un tanto siniestro, mientras pasaba a mis espaldas, rodeando para ir a sentarse a su enorme silla de ejecutivo multimillonario. Una vez instalado en ella, puso los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó las manos, esas manos que se me antojaban tan masculinas, angulosas y grandes.

 

-Empiece- se limitó a decir, mirándome muy atentamente.

-Ah… y, ¿cómo?- reí nerviosamente.

-¿Es ésta su primera entrevista, señorita Williams? No lo creo- su tono se hizo despectivo.

-Por supuesto que no, pero es que eso es precisamente: una entrevista. Usted me pregunta y yo respondo- dije sin alterarme; incluso me atreví a añadir - A menos que esta sí sea la primer entrevista de trabajo que realiza.

 

Se quedó boquiabierto, mirándome fijamente con sorpresa, mientras que acomodaba su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, para contemplarme con más detenimiento y quizá para que su quijada no se cayera al suelo. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y continuó:

 

-Entonces, ¿es así como piensa ganarse al jefe de la empresa donde espera trabajar?

-¿Le parece que fui grosera?- pregunté, ganando un poco de confianza, la suficiente para dejar mi bolsa en la silla de al lado y mi carpeta sobre el escritorio. -No era esa mi intención, señor.

-¿Y cuál sí lo era?

 

Sus grises ojos se me clavaron cual afiladas cuchillas, podía sentirlos hurgar por los rincones de mis pensamientos, donde buscaba la respuesta a su extraña pregunta. De hecho, aunque llevaba algunos minutos nada más, aquella ya era la entrevista de trabajo más extraña que había tenido.

 

-Sólo quería puntualizar el hecho de que, por ser esta una entrevista, creí que yo sería interrogada por usted, nada más. Le pido disculpas, supongo que tiene razón en no querer interrogarme y prefiere dejar que yo sea quien presente mis credenciales. Es usted un hombre ocupado.

-Bastante- afirmó.

-En ese caso, no le quito más el tiempo- me puse de pie y saqué una copia de mi curriculum para ponerla sobre su escritorio -Le dejo esto para que lo revise, si es que llega a tener oportunidad; y si no, no se preocupe. Es más que obvio que no podría pertenecer a SU empresa. Me retiro, muchas gracias.

 

Tomé mi bolsa y mi carpeta, me di la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta, pero él se me adelantó y me bloqueó el paso.

 

-Espere, ¿a qué se refiere con que es “obvio” que usted no podría pertencer a MÍ empresa?

-Salta a la vista señor- sonreí -Usted mismo lo hizo obvio para mí hace unos momentos, allá en recursos humanos. Me preguntó si estaba al tanto de las exigencias de la empresa en cuanto a imagen se refería.

-¿Y usted pensó que yo la estaba descalificando?- rió de manera irritante.

-Es que eso hizo. Y además está su rubio ejército de asistentes, recepcionistas y secretarias, por si el mensaje no es recibido. Afortunadamente no soy tan lenta.

 

Traté de pasar al lado de él pero me detuvo del brazo con una fuerte mano que me hizo volver la vista y mirarlo con sorpresa y enojo.

 

-Suélteme, quiero irme ahora- dije.

-Una última cosa- pidió, pero sin soltarme -¿Qué le hace pensar que la estaba descartando por el simple hecho de ser usted castaña y no rubia? Y no me diga que todo es debido a mi “ejército” de rubias.

-¿Y qué otra cosa, además de su desagradable comentario, podría haberme hecho pensar así?- respondí, forcejeando hasta lograr zafarme de él.

-Bueno, déjeme aclararle algo, Miss Williams

 

Se fue acercando a mí hasta que me tuvo contra la pared. En el trayecto y por mis inútiles forcejeos e intentos de escapar, tiré mi bolsa de mano y mi carpeta, dejando todos mis papeles desperdigados por el suelo. Y acorralada como me tenía, entre la fría pared y su tibio y perfumado cuerpo, comencé a sentir una angustia nunca antes experimentada, ni siquiera en un elevador saturado de gente, subiendo y bajando en un enorme edificio como aquel. Comencé a respirar muy agitadamente, sentía que me sofocaba, quería gritar incluso, pero él fue muy listo, parecía como si hubiera estado analizandome y conociendome porque en cuestión de segundos ya me tenía con la boca tapada por una de sus manos que antes me parecieran tan bellas. Con la otra mano, desató el prendedor que mantenía fijo a mi cabello, el cual cayó en cascada por mis hombros y mi cara. Entonces vi en sus grises ojos la mirada de un depredador, estaba saboreando mi miedo, mi angustia y también los olía. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo mi aroma mientras que con la mano que soltara mi pelo comenzara a descender por mi cuerpo, tocándome desde el cuello, los hombros, uno de mis pechos hasta llegar a mi cintura. Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, a lo que él respondió con un beso donde las limpió, cual si las hubiese absorbido. Y algo duro que se apretaba contra mi abdomen me hizo saber que más que mi cuerpo, mi aroma o mi cabello, eran mis lágrimas lo que más lo estaba excitando. Lo miré con terror.

 

-Como se dará cuenta, señorita Williams,- me susurró al oído, sin soltarme ni apartarse un sólo centímetro -yo jamás la descarté por no ser rubia. Aunque hay algo en lo que tiene razón, y es en el hecho de que sí la descarté para trabajar en Mí empresa, como tanto se ha empeñado en resaltarlo.

 

Lo miré sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo, mis ojos aún estaban empañados en lágrimas y sentía que mi maquillaje comenzaba a correrse un poco. Tener su mano sobre mi boca me hacía sentir sofocada pero no quería forcejear, primero porque estaba asustada, y segundo porque muy a mi pesar, también estaba excitada.

 

-No quiero que trabaje en mi empresa, señorita Williams- dijo, bajando aún más la voz, pero haciéndola grave e incitante, sobre mi delicado oído -Quiero que trabaje para mí.

 

Lo entendía todo, por supuesto que sí. El diablo me llevara si no entendía.

 

Me las arreglé para darle un rodillazo “ahí” donde más duro se sentía, pero sin llegar a hacerle demasiado daño, sólo lo suficiente para poder quitarmelo de encima y lo logré. El pobre se hizo hacia atrás visiblemente afectado y yo aproveché para tomar mi bolsa y salir corriendo de allí. No me di tiempo para recoger mis papeles porque entonces él lograría reponerse y hacerme Dios sabe qué cosas. No obstante, como más tarde vería, haber dejado mis papeles tirados por toda su oficina fue el peor error que pude cometer.


	2. Pacto con el demonio de ojos grises

Pasó tan sólo un día después de aquella siniestra experiencia en la oficina del tal Grey para que yo reanudara mi búsqueda de empleo. Volví a hacer fotocopias de todo lo necesario y en todo momento traté de no pensar en mi papelería abandonada en el suelo de la que, más que una oficina, parecía un penthouse. Acudí a varios lugares, en uno de ellos parecieron interesarse por mis servicios, aunque de por medio estaba el pequeño problema de mi falta de experiencia. Aseguré que aprendía rápidamente y que tenía toda la disposición para trabajar, inclusive en días festivos o a doble turno; eso pareció ayudar, prometieron llamarme y me despedí lo más efusiva posible de mi entrevistador.

 

Camino a casa me encontré con un viejo amigo de la universidad, Ethan.

 

-¡Leila, qué alegría verte!- exclamó, abrazándome -¡Qué hermosa estás!

 

Sonreí en su cálido abrazo, no sabía si se estaba burlando de mí o en serio le daba tanto gusto verme que me encontraba “hermosa”. Ethan y yo teníamos historia, él y yo habíamos pasado juntos prácticamente toda la carrera, aunque tampoco se podía decir que hubiésemos sido confidentes y cómplices en todo. Siempre hubo una barrera interpuesta, y esa barrera era mi amor por él. Yo estaba locamente enamorada de él, pero como era lógico, él jamás se dio cuenta. tanto así que terminó saliendo con otra chica de la generación en mis propias narices y yo tenía que sonreír y saludar como si nada pasara. La última vez que lo ví fue durante la graduación, tomamos fotos y más tarde salimos con otros amigos, y por supuesto con su novia. Ese día decidí olvidarme de él para siempre.

 

-También me da mucho gusto verte, Ethan- sonreí -¿Cómo te va?

-Genial, he conseguido trabajo en Snow Enterprises, la paga es excelente- sonreí débilmente y bajé la mirada al suelo; él me abrazó con más fuerza y al soltarme preguntó: -¿Tú cómo vas? ¿Dónde trabajas?

-Ah…- dudaba en decirle la verdad o inventarme una vida de ensueño -Pues… De hecho he estado buscando algo pero… aún no…

-Oh, ¿estás buscando empleo?

-Ahhh….sí- agaché la cabeza.

-¡Oye, no! Tranquila, no hay nada de malo con eso- me aseguró, mirándome con sus enormes y bellos ojos grises… casi tan hermosos como los de…- Es que sucede que tengo una buena relación con el dueño de Snow Enterprises, mi padre y él se conocen también. Podría conseguirte trabajo.

-¿Hablas en serio?- puse los ojos redondos como platos -Eso sería… ¡Sería increíble!

 

Lo abracé con fuerza una vez más y reímos como idiotas hasta que me sentí muy avergonzada y tuve que pedirle disculpas. Él parecía diferente, estaba muy cariñoso, atento, y no era que antes no lo fuera, pero se sentía diferente. Me invitó a comer en un lindo restaurante a orillas de una plaza. Conversamos fluidamente y ni una vez sacó el tema de su novia de universidad, por lo que yo tampoco hablé al respecto, preferí centrarme en la idea de haber recuperado a un valioso amigo y en poder tener, al fin, un empleo decente. Nos despedimos cuando comenzaba a anochecer y él se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en su auto. Tuve mis reservas al principio, me daba pena que viera el pequeño edificio donde vivía, pero él se mostró tan insistente que preferí no negarme.

-Es un lindo lugar- me dijo, al aparcar frente a mi edificio.

-No te burles- reí, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-No es burla. Deberías invitarme algún día.

 

Me miró queriendo alcanzarme con sus pupilas y transmitirme ese toque misterioso que me dejó un poco turbada. El gris de sus ojos era de alguna manera más oscuro que el de los ojos de aquel tal señor Grey, pero sin aquella sombra, aquel aire siniestro. Eran grandes, cálidos y con una mirada sumamente sensual. No pude evitar reir y sonrojarme un poco, él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, a modo de despedida.

 

-Te estaré llamando para avisarte del trabajo- me dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta del auto.

-¡Claro! Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-Es un placer.

 

Bajé de su auto y lo despedí con la mano desde la entrada al edificio, hasta que lo vi perderse por la avenida. Entonces ingresé y fui pensando en si realmente todo aquello había ocurrido. Parecía que de pronto mi suerte comenzaba a cambiar: pronto tendría empleo en una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad, y además trabajaría con mi amor platónico de la universidad, Ethan Rivers, quien por cómo se había comportado, tal vez dejaría de ser platónico a partir de ese momento. No pude evitar morderme el labio mientras sonreía por tanta felicidad y subí casi corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la puerta de mi apartamento. Iba a buscar mis llaves en la bolsa de mano cuando súbitamente me recorrió un escalofrío y alcé la vista, buscando la causa. Frente a mí no había ni un alma, así que me giré rápidamente y quedé cara a cara con el hijo de puta que me había acosado en su propia oficina. Di un paso hacia atrás.

 

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunté cuando recobré un poco el habla.

-Vine a disculparme por lo del otro día- dijo con firmeza.

-No hay necesidad de disculpas- dije, recobrando ahora mi valor -¿O acaso cree que con disculpas olvidaré lo que me hizo?

-Dios, espero que no- negó con la cabeza, dándo un paso hacia mí.

-¡Aléjese de mí o gritaré! Vendrá el portero, saldrán todos los vecinos. ¡Le armaré un escándalo!

-No tiene por qué armar escándalos, señorita Williams. He venido a disculparme, de verdad- alzó las manos, mostrando las palmas en señal de inocencia.

 

Lo miré varios minutos, indecisa respecto a lo que debía hacer. Me recargué en la puerta de mi apartamento, sin dejar de observarlo, y finalmente dije:

 

-De acuerdo, disculpas aceptadas. Ahora váyase.

-¿No va a dejarme entrar?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamé, cubriendo la cerradura.

-Hace unos instantes, habría jurado que dejaría entrar al señor Rivers…

 

Me quedé helada: ese psicópata hijo de puta me había estado vigilando; pero no sólo eso, también sabía el nombre de mi acompañante. Y analizando todo ésto… ¿cómo es que me había encontrado? Empecé a sudar frío.

 

-¿Qué demonios quiere?- dije entre dientes

-Sólo hablar con usted.

-¿Cómo he de dejarlo pasar cuando me encontró sin saber dónde vivía? Además, acaba de decirme que estaba espiandome y que conoce a quien me acompañaba. ¿Está usted loco?

-Tengo toda la tecnología para saber todo eso y los contactos suficientes también.- se acercó a mí y murmuró -Eso sin contar que usted dejó toda su vida tirada en el piso de mi oficina.

-Eso…- oh, era cierto -Eso no le da derecho a…

-Y al señor Rivers lo conozco por cuestiones de negocios. Conocí más a su padre, con el hijo he cruzado alguna que otra palabra. ¿Podríamos discutir todo esto en privado?

 

Por fútil que pareciera su explicación, le di cierta credibilidad e incluso comencé a calmarme. Busqué mi llave en la bolsa y al encontrarla e introducirla en la cerradura, Grey se acercó, más lo contuve y le advertí:

 

-Le concedo unos minutos únicamente. Al terminar sus disculpas o lo que sea, se larga.

 

Abrí la puerta, ni siquiera me interesó ver cuál era su reacción por mis palabras. Una vez dentro, comencé a instalarme cual si él no estuviera, ni siquiera lo invité a sentarse en el sofá ni le ofrecí un trago. Me deshice de mi bolsa, de la carpeta, de los tacones y del saco, lo cual fue una equivocación, lo noté al mirar el interés con el que “mister Grey” me miraba de pies a cabeza. Ante esto, decidí sentarme e indicarle que hiciera lo mismo.

 

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunté cuando él tomó asiento frente a mí.

-Le pido disculpas por lo ocurrido en mi oficina, señorita Williams. Y además, le pido disculpas porque creo que usted malinterpretó mi oferta.

-¿Cómo podría? Usted dijo que quería que trabajara para usted, y lo pidió mientras me tocaba sin mi consentimiento. ¿Cuál otra conclusión podría sacar? A menos que sea así como pone a prueba a todo su ejército de rubias.

-Por eso, me disculpo. Aunque tampoco puedo asegurarle que me arrepienta.

-¿Qué?- me levanté de golpe.

-Sin embargo...- alzó la voz, también se levantó -Sin embargo, no era esa la manera correcta de abordarla y le pido disculpas una vez más. La oferta que vengo a hacerle es única en su tipo y no es algo que se repetirá. Si usted la rechaza, le aseguro que no volveré a molestarla de ninguna manera.

-No me interesa- iba a indicarle la salida, pero él me detuvo suavemente, tirando de mi brazo.

-Escúcheme primero- musitó -Si tras escucharme no logro más que incomodarla, le aseguro que la dejaré en paz para siempre.

 

Relajé mi brazo y volví sobre mis pasos hasta estar nuevamente frente a él, al alcance de su mirada que me transmitía algo que no contrastaba con su tono casi suplicante. Lancé un resoplido y crucé los brazos, mas al final terminé accediendo a lo que me pedía.

 

-Hable, entonces.

-Me gustaría que fuera mañana, déjeme invitarla a cenar y después discutiremos mi propuesta.

-No será posible, tengo que esperar una llamada muy importante.

-El señor Rivers puede esperar. En todo caso…-se quedó callado súbitamente.

-En todo caso, ¿qué?- inquirí con desconfianza.

-Nada. ¿La veo mañana?

-No. Lo siento pero no me apetece cenar con usted. Si su oferta es tan atractiva como dice, hable de ella ahora mismo.

-No puedo discutirla aquí- su rostro adquirió cierto toque sombrío.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo- fui a la puerta y la abrí -Retírese, por favor.

 

El señor Grey fue hacia mí, me apartó de la puerta y la cerró con una sola mano. Se quedó ahí recargado un rato con la actitud más sospechosa. Yo me volví a acercar a él con cautela, buscándole el rostro para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando o pretendiendo hacer. Me asustó cuando levantó la vista de pronto y me dijo:

 

-No puedo hablar al respecto sin que antes usted firme “cierto papel”, que por desgracia no traje conmigo.

-¿De qué habla?- le pregunté totalmente estupefacta.

-De un acuerdo de confidencialidad- me miró seriamente -Es por protección.

 

Me quedé boquiabierta y comencé a negar con la cabeza en señal de que no estaba entendiendo nada. Me di la vuelta y él me tomó por sorpresa, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Fue como si me hubiese caído un balde de agua helada, me puse rígida al instante mientras que sus labios buscaron mi oído derecho para hablarme suave y siseante.

 

-Miss Williams- me dijo -Yo, Christian Grey, soy un maniático del control y un hombre millonario caprichoso. Lo que deseo, ansío poseerlo, no importa cuánto cueste o cuánto tiempo tome. Sin embargo, también soy algo impaciente, y ya que usted insiste tanto en que hable de mi oferta lo haré, pero tengo que advertirle que apenas usted se atreva a divulgar algo de lo que voy a decirle, se habrá ganado un poderoso enemigo. Si me atrevo a hablarle de ésto sin que se haya firmado nada, es porque usted es mi pieza crucial en este juego. La deseo, la necesito y no voy a rendirme fácilmente.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- traté de zafarme de su abrazo, pero entre más luchaba, más fuerte parecía sujetarme.

 

Deslizó su nariz y sus labios por la piel de mi cuello, provocándome una sensación que casi me pone de rodillas. Tuve que usar de toda mi fuerza para que no fuera así, pero algo que no pude reprimir fue un gemido que escapó de mi boca al sentir la humedad de su lengua en apenas un centímetro de mi piel. Y él sonrió, pude sentir sus labios curveando contra mi cuello mientras que mis piernas parecían hacerse de gelatina. Seguí forcejeando, aunque la verdad lo hacía porque me resultaba tremendamente excitante la fuerza con la que me sujetaba de la cintura. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ambos estábamos jadeando y él comenzó a disminuir la fuerza de su agarre.

 

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- pregunté con apenas un hilo de voz. 

 

Sus manos aún se aferraban a mi cintura y su respiración estremecía la piel de mi cuello, pero al escucharme formular aquella pregunta, me hizo dar la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente. Me miró fijo con ese par de ojos grises tan ardientes y profundos, me miró como nunca lo había hecho nadie, desnudando uno a uno mis pensamientos. Luego dijo:

 

-La quiero a usted. Deseo que sucumba ante mis más oscuros deseos, que su voluntad esté sometida a la mía y que anhele complacerme en todo sentido.

-¿Y para eso necesita tanto papeleo?- susurré, acercándome a su rostro, mirando sus labios -¿No se da cuenta de que ahora mismo me tiene a sus pies y que podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera?

-No es tan sencillo, querida- lo dijo prácticamente sobre mis labios; estuve a punto de poner una mano encima de su pecho pero me detuvo con brusquedad ambas manos y me repitió con voz de trueno: -No es tan sencillo.

 

Me lancé a su boca, lo besé con un deseo que nunca había sentido en mi vida, sin importarme si me iba a rechazar o no, tan sólo era algo que tenía que experimentar. Sus labios suaves y sensuales se acoplaron a los míos en un segundo, porque aunque sentí que iba a rechazarme no lo hizo y por el contrario se atrevió a irrumpir en mi boca con una tempestuosa lengua ávida de encontrar la mía. Me empujó hasta la pared más cercana, sin separarse de mí, y una vez hubimos chocado contra ella, me sujetó ambas manos por encima de mi cabeza en un fuerte y brusco agarre que me arrancó un segundo gemido; era más que obvio que su violencia era muy bien recibida por mi cuerpo. Una de mis piernas comenzó a acariciar la suya, subiendo poco a poco hasta haberlo rodeado por la cintura, atrayéndolo más a mí para sentir su erección rozarme.

 

-Dime que serás mía- me pidió en medio del diálogo que tenían mis labios y mi lengua con los suyos.

-¿Dónde firmo?- pregunté, apenas separandome de sus labios, besándolo frenéticamente.

-Aún hay mucho que debes saber- aclaró, mirándome y soltando mis manos; yo aproveché y se las eché al cuello.

-Lo que sea, mi respuesta es sí.

 

Iba a volver a besarlo como una loca pero entonces él me detuvo para mirarme con gravedad y pasarme una de sus manos por la cara, poniendo en orden algunos cabellos también. 

 

-Hablemos de esto mañana- me dijo tranquilamente -Si no quieres cenar conmigo, hagámoslo en mi casa.

-¿”Hagamos” qué?- reí.

-Hablar del papeleo, de mi oferta, de negocios… Y si accedes, ya veremos qué hacer después.

-De acuerdo- asentí seriamente -¿Y ya perdimos desde ahora las formalidades?

-Prefieres que te siga llamando “señorita Williams”? Haré lo que me digas… Al menos hoy. Espero que mañana seas tú quien haga lo que yo diga.

-Como gustes, Christian Grey- sonreí.

-No digas mi nombre- sonreía también -Me excita de sobremanera el cómo suena en tu boca.

-Perfecto, señor Grey- dije burlonamente -Entonces mañana se cierra este negocio. Dígame dónde y a qué hora.

-Mandaré a alguien a que te recoja aquí mismo, a las 5 de la tarde, si te parece bien. Te llevará a mi edificio.

-Me parece bien.

-Entonces…-me dio un beso en la mejilla, con un agradable tronido de sus labios al hacer contacto con mi piel -Hasta mañana.

 

Se marchó de mi apartamento sin más ni más y al quedarme sola no pude hacer otra cosa que derrumbarme sobre el sofá, riendo histéricamente. Después de tanta indignación, ¿cómo pude pasar a sentirme totalmente atraída y excitada por aquel sujeto al que vagamente conocía? No lo sabía y si lo analizaba le quitaba todo lo excitante al asunto. ¿De verdad iba a verlo al día siguiente para “negociar”? Lo que me pedía definitivamente era algo que no me costaría ningún esfuerzo darle pero tanto misterio y tanto “papeleo” me parecía preocupante. Dijo que quería que me sometiera a sus más oscuros deseos, quería que su voluntad gobernara la mía y que yo anhelara complacerle en todo. Eso me hacía preguntarme: ¿qué tan oscuros y demandantes eran sus deseos que necesitaba ponerlo por escrito? Tal vez estaba a punto de venderle mi alma a un demonio de ojos grises, con tal de ser devorada y consumida por su lascivia y sus deseos.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
